This invention relates generally to a protective device for housing golf club woods, which also serves as an organizer to readily separate each individual wood for rapid identification, and specifically to a device that receives and groups one or more golf club woods, the device being receivable within a golf bag or utilized separately therefrom, for protectively housing individual golf club woods conventionally used in the game of golf.
In the past, it has been customary to provide individual golf club wood covers (one for each golf club wood) which would be removed to play a shot and then replaced back on the head of the club. Often times, an individual cover would be lost since it is individually removed and replaced each time a different club is used. Also, an individual cover could be placed on the wrong club which would increase the probability of error in selecting the wrong club during play.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a protective device which shields the individual woods from contacting other clubs when not in play while still allowing rapid visual identification and organization of each wood so that a player can readily select the proper club. The housing body is resilient. The hood or cover (which covers all woods simultaneously) is sized to hold the outer perimeter portions of the housing inwardly to somewhat overlap each wood for greater protection which acts to hold the woods from moving vertically when housed with the cover in place.
The device may be readily constructed at reduced cost since each of the parts may be formed using mass production molding or extruding techniques.